1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mounting devices for computer accessories, specifically to an adjustable, reusable device, and a method for its use, for securing computer accessories, such as audio speakers, in a suspended, out-of-the-way position against the upper side surfaces of computer monitors and computer central processing unit tower housings so as to free the work space around the base of monitors and tower housings for other uses.
2. Description of Prior Art
As personal computers have recently become a more common and important part of peoples' lives, both in the work place and at home, the computer support equipment and accessory industries have responded by providing computer operators with an increasing variety of add-on devices to enhance their computer use. Support equipment and accessories, such as audio speakers, external modems, external disk drives, external CD-ROM drives, external ZIP drives, video conferencing cameras, and microphones now clutter the work-space of many computer operators and interfere with their work efficiency.
X Prior art devices are known which help to clear the work space of computer operators by providing them with a means for attaching accessories to their computer monitors, rather than leaving the accessories on the desktop surface adjacent to the monitor. There are several known computer accessory mounting devices which are rigid, such as the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,060 to Spoonts (1997). The Spoonts invention comprises a bracket for mounting an audio speaker to a standard computer monitor and has a upper section to engage the upwardly facing surface of a computer monitor, a side section downwardly depending therefrom which is engageable with the side surface of the monitor, and a lower platform which extends transversely from bottom of the side section and supports the speaker. The Spoonts invention also contemplates the use of pieces of adhesive tape to connect the upper and side sections to the outside surface of the monitor housing. Use of adhesive tape has several disadvantages. The device cannot be secured to the computer monitor without it. Also, it is not easily reusable, since the adhesive tape typically used with the mounting devices only effectively secures the device in place during its first use. If subsequent uses are attempted, the device can become detached from the computer housing surface over time. Also, replacement adhesive tape of sufficient strength to securely attach the devices in place is not always readily available for purchase. Additionally, when removed from the surface of the computer monitor, the adhesive tape frequently leaves behind an unsightly and sticky residue which is difficult to remove. Other prior art mounting devices are known which integrate computer accessories, such as audio speakers, into modules that are placed around the computer monitor. One disadvantage of these devices is that they are more expensive than the present invention, and they can only be used with specific sizes of accessories and i monitors, not allowing computer operators the flexibility provided by the present invention of being adapted for use with almost any size or type of accessory and monitor currently available.
The prior art thought to be most closely related to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,070 to Seed (1997). The Seed invention discloses an inverted U-shaped bracket having a rectangular framework of substantially the same dimension as the front face of the computer monitor upon which it will be supported. The bracket comprises laterally positioned grooved channels which cooperate with accessories or brackets having a lateral flange of substantially the same thickness as the grooved channels. The Seed invention is limited in its use to a particular size of computer monitor and accessories having lateral flanges for attachment to the grooved channels in the bracket fitting over the top surface of the monitor. In contrast, the present invention helps to solve the problem of desktop clutter caused by the use of multiple pieces of computer support equipment and accessories with a computer system, by providing a simple, reusable, and adjustable device which is lower in cost to manufacture than the Seed invention, that allows at least two similarly weighted pieces of external computer equipment or accessories to be suspended in an out-of-the-way position against the upper side surfaces of a computer monitor without having to attach lateral flanges to the accessories. The present invention comprises a durable, flexible, but non-stretchable, elongated support strap, two connecting rings, and fastening means to secure the ends of the strap to an adjacent portion of the strap. It is easy to use and requires no complex or time consuming installation. Although not critical, in the preferred embodiment it is contemplated for the connecting rings to have an oval configuration and for the fastening means to comprise at least two hook-and-loop type of fasteners. During use, the ends of the strap are each wrapped tightly around a different computer accessory or combination of accessories. Initially, when needed for use, each end of the support strap is inserted through one of the connecting rings. Then the strap end is drawn back through the connecting ring a second time to form a loop in the end portion of the strap. At least one computer accessory is then placed within the loop, after which the end of the strap is pulled to tighten the strap around the perimeter of accessory or accessories positioned within the loop. The end of the strap extending beyond the connecting ring identified hereinafter as a flap extension, is then attached with fastening means to an adjacent portion of the strap to prevent inadvertent loosening of the loop over time. The strap, with accessories attached thereto, is then draped across the forward top surface of the computer monitor to hold the accessories in a substantially vertical position flush against the upper side surfaces of the computer monitor in an easily accessed but out-of-the-way position above the work surface of the computer operator. The downward force of gravity causes the similarly weighted computer accessories to be indefinitely suspended in a balanced and stable position against the sides of the monitor. When the suspended accessories are not completely balanced in weight, a high friction pad centrally positioned between the lower surface of the strap and the monitor can be used to help hold the accessories in a desired position without the weight disparity therein causing the heavier accessory to unseat the strap from the top of the monitor. Although contemplated for use with computer monitors and accessories of varying sizes and configurations, it is also contemplated for the present invention to be used to suspend accessories from the upper surfaces of a computer's CPU tower housing. Thus, the present invention is distinguishable from the Seed invention in many different ways.